The manufacture, service and/or repair of gas turbine engines oftentimes requires localized heating of specified areas of engine components to allow for stress relief, metal forming and/or brazing applications. Localized heating is preferred when processing the entire component in an isothermal heat treatment oven could adversely affect the metallographic properties of the materials of the component.
In this regard, prior art localized heating methods include resistance and induction heating. Induction heating methods tend to be costly, afford little process control, and require extensive experience of an operator in order to match induction coils to both the induction generator and the component/cross sectional area being heated. In contrast, resistance heating is somewhat limited in that the power supplies are current matched to specific heating element designs. The necessity in the prior art of matching the power supplies and the heating elements has typically resulted in rather generic heating assemblies in the form of blankets that typically are much larger than the areas that require heating.